


The Princess & The Knight

by PrettyBirdWrites



Series: His Grace, My King [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Archery, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical Romance, King - Freeform, Knight, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Royal smut, Royalty, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, historical smut, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites
Summary: This is book 4 of His Grace Series - Princess Isadora must embark on her march to claim the kingdom left to her by her late Grandfather, King Winters. It was his wish that his kingdom is ruled by an heir of his daughter, Jade and King Tobias. Since they have only had one living male heir, King Winter's lands were left to Princess Isadora.  She must now wed by her 18th birthday or a suitable husband will be chosen for her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: His Grace, My King [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Boring Facts

Princess Isadora tapped her fingers on the table. She hated sitting through council meetings. But her father the King told her a good Queen understood every detail, even the mundane ones. 

Through the open window, she could hear the clang of swords as the knights trained with their masters. It would not be long before she would be tasked with choosing the men who would march with her to her lands that her grandfather had left for her.

Though a marriage contract had yet to be secured, it was time for her to take her place on the throne of her own lands. Her brother Tobias II would inherit her father's lands. King Winters had left his lands to his daughter's other child. And since Jade had adopted Isadora as her own daughter, that means Isadora was the heir to the Winters's Kingdom.

She had one year, exactly twelve months from her eighteenth birthday, to find a suitable husband and marry or her father would be forced to arrange one for her. And she would much rather marry for love.

Isadora sighed and imagined what it would be like if she was allowed to train with the knights. She would rather practice her swordplay than hear another word about trade routes and foreign affairs. Her brother took advantage of her daydreaming and threw a green grape off his plate, hitting her on the back of her hand.

"Toby!" Isadora hissed at him.

"Children!" Their father the King yelled as he tried to hide the smile on his face. Sometimes it was hard for him to hide the amusement at his children's antics. 

"Sorry father." They both said in unison.

"May I be excused to go watch the knights? I would like an opportunity to pick the best men for my private army." Isadora smiled at her father.

King Tobias smiled at his daughter, "I guess there is no harm in letting you pick the best men for your journey. Remember, not only are you inheriting your grandfather's lands. But you are also gaining control over his army as well."

“Before I go, may I ask one question?”

The king nodded at his daughter.

“Why am I being given Winter Kingdom? I thought I was to be given King Edward’s land so I could better secure our hold over the land.”

“The regent of that kingdom is doing an excellent job, and I would rather you sit on the throne of a man who loved you rather than a man who plotted to kill you.” 

Isadora stood and curtsied to her father, then to her brother and the rest of the council.


	2. The Knights

The smell of sweat, dirt, leather, and smoke filled the courtyard. The young knights spared each other in the late morning hours. One knight walked behind a row of seasoned knights who were teaching the younger recruits some of the skills they had learned over the years in battle. The king wanted to ensure that his daughter had some of the best men to pick from for her journey to her new kingdom, and it was this knight’s personal mission to see to this task. One that was close to his heart.

Two of the young men dropped out of formation, their swords hitting the ground. Their shields made a loud ‘thud’ sound as they crashed into each other, the men were face to face and pushing against each other.

“You don’t deserve to breathe the same air as she does!” The younger knight yelled.

With a successful shove the taller man was able to knock back his opponent slightly, “And you are delusional if you think she would marry one of us!”

“HA! You are one to talk… I have read those god-awful poems you scribble into your journal.” He spits into the taller man’s face, “Pathetic!”

“ENOUGH!” The word was growled from the rampart and it was a sound that sent chills through both men at once. Their shields fell to the ground and they dropped to one knee in the muddied courtyard.

“M’Lord.” Both men bowed their heads, afraid to look up into the face of their king.

“And just what the hell were the two of you fighting over? Because from where I was standing it looked as if you were fighting over my daughter, Princess Isadora. And if that is true…” The King paused for dramatic effect. “Then understand that you're not the first to lose control of your faculties around her.”

Both men looked up at their king at that moment, he was actually smiling at them. Could the king be joking…? This was highly unlikely, but then again they had heard that he did indeed possess a sense of humor.

The king walked down the wooden steps and stood in front of the knight who had been fighting over the princess. He looked over his shoulder at their instructor, “See to it that these two do extra laps around the castle walls before dinner.” He turned to leave, but paused, “Oh and one more thing.” He leaned down and spoke soft enough that only the two men could hear him. “If I catch the two of you fighting over my daughter again. Your heads will be side by side atop two pikes. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Both men shook their heads, too afraid to meet the king’s gaze. The king turned on his heel and left the courtyard. The youngest man who was named Bryant let out the breath he had been holding. From across the courtyard, his friend Thomas ran over to him. Thomas had been knighted two months ago during the last ceremony.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Thomas picked up Bryant’s shield and handed it to him. “Keep a low profile, that is what I told you…. Remember!”

Bryant shook his head, yes and Thomas quickly went back to where his master was waiting for him. Since Thomas had already been knighted, there was a good chance he would be picked by the Princess to go with her on her journey. She was going to want those who could protect her, not just the ones who dreamt about it.

“Sir Thomas, excellent work talking some sense into your friend there. But a word to the wise if I may, I would cut ties with anyone who has fallen out of the king’s favor. Now is the time to stay in good graces with the King.” Sir Henry clasped Thomas on the shoulder as they made their way through the courtyard and back toward the castle. “I believe you have earned that pint of ale, what do you say?”

Sir Thomas shook his head and the two knights made their way into the side entrance of the dining hall. Just as they rounded the corner into the grand hall, a flourish of skirts could be seen just disappearing into the family dining room. Sir Thomas’s steps stumbled ever so slightly as he realized that those skirts belonged to none other than Princess Isadora.

Sir Henry nudged him in the chest plate, “Get a hold of yourself man.”

Sir Thomas swallowed audibly as he attempted to push down the feelings he had for Isadora that threatened to rise to the surface. They had been there since the first time he laid eyes on her. Though, he had not known she was a princess when he had stolen that kiss from her. He simply thought she was a lady’s maid walking through the garden.


	3. Stolen Kiss

Sir Thomas and Sir Henry take their seats at the far corner of the hall. Henry laughs at his apprentice’s change in demeanor.

“One of these days you will have to fill me in on how you met the Princess you know.”

Thomas’s eyes went wide, “It is too dangerous of a tale. If word got out I would be drawn and quartered right in the castle courtyard.”

Henry held up his pint of ale to the younger knight, “Then it is a worthy tale to tell when we are on the long march to Castle Winter.”

“I don’t even know if she will pick me for her private army.” Thomas said looking down at the table.

“Don’t worry about that, I happen to know some of the names on that list.” Henry said with a big smile on his face.

Thomas’s eyes lit up, “How the ‘ell did you manage that?”

“Don’t worry about it Lad, the less you know about that the better.”

As the double doors to the hall opened once more, everyone stood to bow in respect to Queen Jade. She swept into the hall in a swirl of green silk skirts. Following close behind her was Prince Toby, who ran over to his father and sister. Now that the royal family had entered the room and taken their seats, food had begun to make the rounds.

Princess Isadora looked over at the table where Thomas is sitting when she notices that he had been watching her and looked away when his eyes locked on hers. She smiled with an amused look on her face. She had not seen him since the day he had mistaken her for one of her own Ladies. A foolish mistake to have made, and one that could have gotten him in a lot of trouble. That was of course had she been the shallow and vindictive type, which of course she was far from. Those who truly knew her understood that she had a kind and gentle heart, something that was either going to help or hinder her as a ruler.

She knew the kind of Queen she wanted to be, and she was going to follow the example that both her mother and stepmother had shown her. You didn’t need to rule by being cruel to your people. Earning their respect, and holding onto it was far more rewarding than crushing their spirits and holding them in fear. Plus if someone loved their ruler, they were more likely to fight for them and not against them.

After dinner, Isadora took a walk through the garden like she always did, but she heard the sound of armor clinking behind her. She ducked behind the edge of a tall hedge and waited to see who had been following her. But when the man never appeared she slowly looked around the edge of the vegetation.

As soon as Thomas saw her face appear, he seized his opportunity. He captured her lips with his. Much to his surprise, she didn’t pull back. Once she figured out that it was Sir Thomas, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Thomas slid a hand into her honey-colored hair, and its silken curls wrapped around his fingers. He could feel her lean into the kiss and he lost himself in the moment. The rest of the world faded away and all that was left was the two of them.

It wasn’t until the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart from each other. The loss of her warmth against him was palpable almost instantly. With a sigh, he turned toward the person who had discovered them. Much to his relief, he saw Henry standing at the end of the walkway. 

Henry gave Thomas a signal to wrap things up and be on his way. Thomas turned to give Isadora one last kiss, but she was already gone. The scent of the perfumed oil that she used hung in the air and he breathed it in deeply attempting to commit it to his memory. He slowly turned back toward Henry.

“You need to be more careful Sir Thomas. I could have been a servant and then you two would have been caught!”

“I know, I never intended for that to happen again…”

“What do you mean by ‘again’?” Henry cut him off.

Thomas paced the walkway, “Remember how I told you it was a long dangerous story….”

Henry placed a hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “You didn’t! Thomas… Did you kiss the Princess before? How did you do that and live to tell about it?”

“Because I have not told another living soul about it, that is how!”

“Understood, your secret… and your life… are safe with me.” Henry smiled, “But you do realize that I own your ass now.”

With a deep sigh, “Yes… I had a feeling that was going to be part of the deal.”

“Don’t worry. I will think of something.” Henry said with a big smile across his face.

The two of them wandered off into the night, neither of them had any idea that Isadora was pressed up against the other side of the hedge attempting to hear what they were saying. She wanted to hear if Henry was going to keep quiet on the matter. She now knew that she needed both Henry AND Thomas on her personal army so she could keep an eye on them. Plus with Thomas being in Henry’s debt, they would be forced to look out for one another.

Isadora made her way quietly and quickly to her room, when her maid saw the look on her face she cocked her head to one side and gave her a knowing look.

“And just what have ya gone and got yourself into now?” The maid asked the Princess.

Isadora wrinkled her nose, “How is it that you know me so well?”

“I have only known ya since birth.”

Isadora walked to the other side of her room and sat at her dressing table. She sighed and looked in the mirror. “It would seem that I may have fallen for a man below my station.”

Her maid stood behind her and began to unlace the bodice of her dress, “And? So did your father when he married your birth mother.”

Isadora spun around to look up at her maid, “Your right!”

The maid wagged her finger in the air, “Now, now… Don’t go gettin’ any ideas in that pretty little head of yours until you speak to your father. The King must decide who you marry.”

Isadora turned back around and smiled, “That is of course until I am Queen on my own.”

The maid put her hands on her hips, “Well, now there is a thought.”

Isadora smirked at her reflection in the mirror, “Oh father…. Have I got a surprise for you.”


	4. The March on to Winter

King Tobias joined his daughter, Princess Isadora in the courtyard so that she could pick from all the men who had gathered. She was going to need an army to accompany her as she marched to her new kingdom. This was the first time in her life that she would be traveling without either her father or her mother by her side.

The King placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was right by her side through this process, all she had to do was ask for help. She nodded at him, then took in a deep breath preparing to address the knights, archers, and warriors before her. Thomas and Henry stood side by side at the front of the row of knights.

Isadora walked to the row of knights first, she smiled as she looked over them. “First two rows please go stand over there. You will be arching with me.”

Thomas and Henry share a glance before they walk over to the other side of the courtyard.

Isador did the same thing for the archers and the warriors, she took the first two rows of each. Those rows held the more trained and seasoned men in each group. Her father was impressed by her knowledge of military standings. She then walked through each group one more time and picked by hand ones she had personally seen sparring together and liked their style or how they conducted themselves. Once there was only a handful left standing on the far side of the courtyard, Isadora dismissed those men and informed them to return to their barracks. They would receive further training before returning to her father’s military service. She had made her final choice and her personal army was now complete. She would take Twenty four hours to do some review and take council before choosing any generals, other than one. 

She already knew that all knights were to fall under Sir Henry until further notice. He had been a general for her father, and she didn’t see that his rank should change just because he changed leaders.

Sir Henry drew his sword and laid it at Isadora’s feet as a sign that he pledged to her. The rest of the knights soon followed suit, the next thing she knew all of the men who she had handpicked to march with her had placed their weapons on the ground before her. It was all Isadora could do to hold back the tears that weld up in her eyes. These men were pledging to lay their lives on the line for her.

“Your bravery, your loyalty, your lives will not be pledged for an unworthy cause. I promise to be the leader who deserves what you are giving me.” Isadora managed to say, her words rang clear and loud enough for all to hear. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I could not have said it better myself, I am so proud of you my Sun and Stars. May your reign be long and true.” King Tobias kissed his daughter on the cheek.

The men in the courtyard all stood and gave a loud round of cheers, “To Princess Isadora... Long may she reign!”

“Long may she reign.” Queen Jade’s voice was heard from just outside the double doors leading into the throne room of the palace. Ever since the loss of their last child the king had been extremely protective over her. Making sure that her health was the highest priority. And even though the doctors all say that she is in good health, another child has yet to be conceived. The King has given up worrying about such matters, and simply enjoying his life with her. He had two beautiful children and a beautiful wife, life just needed to be lived at this point.

King Tobias walked over to Jade as put his arms around her waist, then kissed her gently. Isadora smiled as she watched her father and stepmother embrace. She only hoped that she was able to find a love like that. She glazed over at Sir Thomas, and he was indeed watching her. She blushed slightly and then straightened her bodice top to her dress. 

Sir Thomas smirk inside his helmet, he had seen her blush when she noticed him watching her. He had been part of the first group of Knights picked. Thomas felt proud, but when he saw that she had also picked Bryant, he was worried. Bryant was a known trouble maker. But Thomas would simply stay away from the young lad and keep all of his attention on protecting and servicing her every need. He knew he could never marry someone of her station, but he would always love her just the same.

General Henry as he was now known, walked the length of the row of knights. He had been the first and only General chosen so far. So, until the others had been named, the other groups would look to Henry for guidance and directions.

"We march in three days' time. I suggest you all wrap up any loose ends and be ready to head to Winter Castle by week's end." Henry nodded at his men, then turned on his heel and headed into the palace. He wanted to seek out the general who would be taking his place when he left in just a few day's time.

Sir Thomas was walking through the castle down a dimly lit hallway when he heard something that caught his attention. He held his breath and pressed his back against the wall. But when the smell of lavender caught his senses, he smiled and relaxed slightly. He knew she was near.

"Isadora?" Sir Thomas whispered.

"How did you know?" She whispered back.

"Your lavender-scented soap is a dead giveaway."

Isadora smiled, "I had no idea you knew that much about me."

"I know you like fresh strawberries with your breakfast. And I know you like to put flowers in your hair. And lavender was your birth mother's favorite flower so you use it to scent your perfume oil to feel closer to her. Your favorite color is blue."

Isadora came out from around the corner, she took a hold of Thomas by his armor, lifting up the front of his helmet, she smiled up at him. She then went up on her tiptoes so she could claim her prize of a kiss. Isadora slowly deepened the kiss.

Thomas stood in shock for a moment, before he lightly bit her lower lip. Long moments passed before Isadora took a step back from him to catch her breath. She touched her lower lip with her fingertips. Then backed down the hall and disappeared up the stairs.

Thomas stood there panting in disbelief. Had he really just been kissed by Princess Isadora? He pulled the front of his helm closed and continued down the hallway toward the council meeting room. He had been summoned by Henry to meet with the king to go over Isadora's safety on the march to castle Winter.

Three days later all the men gathered in the courtyard for final inspection before the long march for Winter kingdom began. Isadora mounted her prized horse with her Generals at her side. General Henry of the Knight's. General Dun McQuin of the Archers. General Fin of the Warriors.

The Generals surrounded Isadora, protecting her on all sides. The knights marched first, followed by the Archers, then Isadora and the Generals followed by the Warriors. There was a carriage at the rear that held the possessions she was talking with her, and supply wagons for the men and horses.

King Tobias and Queen Jade watched their daughter proudly make her way through the gate of her childhood home with her head held high. Jade squeezed her husband's hand. 

"She is going to be just fine." 

"I know. But a Father's job is to worry." Tobias said.

Jade smiled. "Actually a mother's job is to worry. But I will allow it this time."

He turned toward her and brushed her lips with a kiss. "I just hope the march to Winter is a safe one. I cannot join her on this one, it is something she needs to do on her own to get the respect of her people."

"She will win their hearts. She has had you as an example to live by." Jade said, then made her way down the rampart and back into the warmth of the palace.


	5. “Say it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut**

Thomas kept his eyes forward, he knew that only a few feet behind him rode Isadora. He could hear every time her horse's hooves hit the soft earth of the road. Every time the wind shifted he caught a hint of lavender floating towards him, calling out to him. He sighed deeply and concentrated on the trail in front of him. 

Henry rode up next to him, "We will make camp in the next clearing we come across. It will be dark soon and there is a hint of rain on the horizon." With that, he dropped back to ride next to Isadora.

Thomas pulled the pack he carried on his back a little tighter. It held a tent, a sleeping roll, and a warm blanket. He hoped that in the rations that were on the supply wagon were spices to make a decent meal. But knowing how military life normally went, the meal would be meant to put some warmth in their bellies.

Two hours later camp had been set up in a field, and fires had been lit for warmth, light and to cook dinner on. Speaking of dinner, Thomas was pleased to find out that since they were a royal escort and not simply a military march… their meals would be of a higher quality.

Thomas had been walking past Isadora's tent on his way to where the food had been set up when a hand lightly tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around quickly but there was no one there. Thomas pulled back the flap to the Princess's tent to make sure she was ok and was surprised by her hands wrapping around the back of his neck pulling him down to her level. She crushed her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

"Princess!" He said against her lips. 

"Isadora." She said before she bit his lower lip. 

Thomas pushed her against the support beam of the tent and his tongue found hers. They lost themselves in the moment. Their hands roaming across each other's bodies. But when Thomas heard Isadora take in a sharp breath as his hand caressed her breast… he was quickly brought back to reality.

"Your Grace." He bowed to her as he took a step back.

"Oh, I don't think so." Isadora smiled wickedly.

Thomas's eyes went wide, "I'm So-... I beg your pardon, your Grace?" 

"Isadora. And you're not going anywhere… not yet at least."

Thomas cocked his head to one side, a smirk threatening to form on his lips. "Oh, is that so? And just how do you intend to do that?"

Isadora crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Do you intend to serve me and make your future Queen happy?"

Thomas was unable to form words at that moment and simply nodded yes. 

Isadora raised her hand and motioned with her index finger for him to come closer. "Come and kneel before your future Queen."

Thomas's heart was slamming against his ribcage. He knew this would be considered treasonous and he could be hung for this action… but he could give a shit less at this moment. All he cared about was making her happy.

Isadora smiled as Thomas knelt at her feet. "Do you pledge yourself to me?" She said in a soft voice, just above a whisper.

Thomas's gaze never left her eyes, "With my life."

"Then take off your chest plate, and chainmail."

Thomas complied with her request, and his chest plate hit the floor followed by the chainmail. 

"Now your shirt."

Without a second thought, he pulled the long sleeve undershirt off over his head. The warmth from her gaze mixed with the warmth from the fire burning in the portable iron furnace that was in the center of the tent. His breathing was ragged, his heart was pounding against his ribs. And his manhood was pressed firmly against the material of his pants. She was driving him mad, and she apparently knew exactly what she was doing.

Isadora slipped from the bed and stood behind him. She ran fingers through his hair and leaned down so her breath was hot against his ear.

"I have wanted to touch your bare skin for years…. I have dreamt of you…. I have fantasized about you." She let her nails trail down to his shoulders. "Have you ever thought about me… perhaps when you…?"

Thomas took in a sharp breath, "Isadora! Are you asking me if I think of you when I… if I…" he was unable to admit to her that he had indeed thought about her EVERY TIME he had pleasured himself. Every time he had taken a female to his bed, he pictured her face, her body… her voice calling his name. He ran a hand over his face. "Isadora, you already know the answer to that question."

"Yes my darling, but I want to hear you say it." She then lightly pressed a kiss to his neck just below his ear.

"Yes… Every single time."

Isadora's smile turned wicked as she ran fingertips down his back. "Do you want me to stop?"

Thomas shook his head no. He wanted her to do whatever she wanted with him.

He felt her breath against the back of his neck this time. "Say it…" 

"Please don't stop…"

Her fingers slid around his waist and her hand laid flat against his abdomen. She raised an eyebrow when she felt his muscles twitch under her touch. Thomas closed his eyes when he felt her breasts press against his back. His breath caught in his throat, he never wanted this moment to end.

Isadora then slowly moved her hand lower until she reached the leather belt that held his sword on his hip. He heard it clang as it hit the floor. Oh God, please let her go on.

He was then rewarded by the sensation of her fingers finding their way inside the waistband of his leather pants. His eyes rolled back in his head and he leaned back into her slightly as she wrapped her fingers around him.

"Sir Thomas… you have been hiding a secret weapon from your future Queen…" She placed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Thomas let out a moan, this encouraged Isadora to continue with the movements she was doing with her hand. His hips moved into her on their own. Isadora brushed her teeth lightly over the skin on the side of his neck, then playfully bit him.

The pressure of her teeth combined with the movements of her hand caused Thomas to moan out her name through gritted teeth as he reached the peak of pleasure. Isadora took a step back and handed Thomas his shirt. 

"I want you to personally guard my room when we get to Winter Castle. I will inform Sir Henry."

Thomas was panting as he pulled on his shirt and attempted to gather his chainmail, sword belt, and chest plate. This woman was going to be the death of him. But he nodded his head, because when your future Queen asked you to be her personal protector… then that is what you did no questions asked.

"After my coronation, we will make your position of Queen's Guard official." Isadora smiled.

Thomas quickly ate his venison stew and headed back to his tent to attempt to sleep. But all he could think about was Isadora. What she had done to him, and what she had informed him of his new position. He also was trying to fight off the feelings of wanting more. Simply being her personal guardian was not enough for him. He wanted her in his bed every night.

He sighed, there was no way that a knight was going to be accepted as a king. But for now he could dream of her on top of him… making him submit to her every desire. He knew that most of the knights in his troop were the dominant type, but his desire was for Isadora to dominate him.

And apparently, she was ok with this arrangement as well. And what made it even better is neither of them had to say anything to the other person. It just fell naturally into place. It was sometime in the middle of the night when Thomas finally gave in to exhaustion.


	6. Long Road to Winter

General Henry looked over at Sir Thomas. The young night was disheveled, yet whistling and rather chipper this morning. He was the first man up, had a fresh pot of coffee brewed, and was helping get horses ready. Henry shook his head and made his way to the royal tent to assist in taking it down. Isadora and her Ladies were enjoying breakfast around the large fire in the middle of the camp.

The Ladies were loaded into the carriage, and Henry helped Isadora onto her horse once the entire camp had been broken down and they were ready to head out. 

"General Henry, may I have a word with you?"

Henry bowed his head towards Isadora. "I am at your service, Your Grace."

"I am appointing Sir Thomas as my Queen's Guard. He will lead my personal guards. And shall be posted outside my bedchamber." 

"I am so glad he had impressed you. He is a young lad, but he has skills that are unmatched. I have spent much time with him, I was his master and I could not recommend someone better, Your Grace."

Isadora smiled, "Good. What can you tell me about his background?"

Henry shook his head, "Nothing to tell really. He was an orphan. Came to the castle as a young boy to begin training as a knight."

Isadora frowned, she had hoped that Thomas would at least have parents who she could have given a title and some lands in order to marry their son. But since he was an orphan, that was no longer an option. She sighed and eased her horse down the trail. Henry sensed the change in her mood but refrained from saying anything. It was not his place to question the Princess's affairs, he just hoped she was careful.

The closer they got to Winter Castle, the darker her mood got. She knew that as soon as she arrived she would have to start the painful task of searching for a husband. Isadora closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling. Tears of frustration, of anger… of longing. She longed to touch Sir Thomas again. She wanted to hear him moan out her name into the cool night air as she teased and brought him to his knees. 

She opened her eyes and searched the row of knights marching before her. As if he felt the heat from her gaze Sir Thomas turned to look back at her with a quick glance. His eyes met hers and he quickly turned away. Isadora smirked, he had been thinking about her as well. 

There was a very important reason behind her requesting that Thomas be the one posted outside her bedroom door. She wanted to make sure she had access to him whenever she required his company. 

Sir Thomas could not believe it when he looked back and saw that she was looking directly at him. But when their eyes met, even across a line of men the desire between them was palpable. It sent a shock wave through him. It was as if everyone else faded away. All he wanted to do was feel her fingertips run over his skin once more… teasing him.

He adjusted his suit of armor and continued to march on. His mind was also in a dark place the closer and closer they got to Winter Castle. A cry rang out from the scouts who were down the road. A few of the men drew their swords, and then another warning cry rang out from the scouts. Thomas drew his sword just in time for an arrow to strike the ground at his feet. And another to pierce the shield of the man standing next to him. 

"Protect Isadora! Protect your Lady!" The Generals and the men who were closest to Isadora got as close to her and used their shields to protect her. No one wanted to yell 'Queen' or 'Princess' to encourage the attackers to fire upon her. The Generals got her out of line and attempted to keep her safe the best they could while the direction of danger was identified.

The Archers fanned out and returned arrows in the direction they were fired upon from. A group of warriors stayed with the carriage to keep the ladies safe. And to ensure no one was coming up from behind.

After a few moments, a rider with a white flag came out from the tree line. General Henry rode out to the rider. And after a few tense moments, he brought the rider over to where the other generals were waiting. 

"May I present Gregory, the Stewart of Winter Castle."

The other generals let out the breath they had been holding. "Well, that is an interesting way to welcome your new Queen."

Gregory bowed his head. "We only received notice that she was coming just this morning. And we had yet been able to verify if that information was correct."

"As you can see for yourself it is indeed correct." Isadora said as she rode up.

Gregory bowed before her, "Your Grace, I wish to issue a most humble apology. And beg for mercy."

Isadora held up a hand, "Henry, did we lose any men?"

"Only a few injuries, Your Grace."

"Then I believe we can let it go as a miss understanding and put this behind us" Isadora said, then kicked her horse into a gallop across the field to rejoin her men.

Gregory watched her ride off then turned to Henry, "She is exactly what we need."

Henry nods his head, "See to it that the people of Winter Kingdom pledge to her. And she will reward you for your efforts."

Henry followed her across the field and returned to the formation. Some of the men saluted at Gregory as they marched past. Gregory returned the gesture of respect, then rode off to inform the castle of the approaching Army. And that the information they received was indeed correct.


	7. Nights are Long and Full of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut**

The gates of Winter Kingdom were already open and waiting for their future Queen to arrive. The people of the village lined the streets as the knights, archers, carriage, and warriors all made their way through. At the end of the line surrounded by her generals sat a proud woman with honey-colored hair. King Winters had always talked fondly about his granddaughter. His daughter had married this girl’s father and instantly took her in as her own. If King Winters and Jade were willing to claim her, then the people of Winter Kingdom would as well.

They bowed and all started to call out, “God Bless the Queen.” “Long may she reign.” They cried this out over and over as they made their way to the castle. Isadora smiled, waved, and even reached her hand out to a few of them. They were not dirty or ill-looking like some of the villages she had visited with her father when she was younger. 

General Henry handed her a velvet bag that held gold coins in it. Isadora handed it to a few families and a few to the women who were standing there alone. She noticed one group of small children gathered around one woman in a plain dress. Isadora slipped from her horse and walked over to them.

The children bowed before her, and the woman curtsied deeply. Isadora reached for her hand and raised her back up.

"My dear, do you run an orphanage?"

The young woman's eyes lit up, "Yes I do, Your Grace."

"I would like you to have this." Isadora handed her the rest of the coins from the velvet bag. "I would also like you to see my personal seamstress so that the children have a few new outfits each. And one nice outfit for Sunday service." One of the young girls stayed close to Isadora.

"Yes, Grace. Oh, thank you so much, Your Grace!" She wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Don't cry! This is a happy time. My grandfather was a wonderful man and I only wish to continue his legacy."

"You are off to a good start, M'Lady."

Isadora hugged a few of the children. Then got back on her horse and rode with her Generals at a more relaxed pace. They made their way through the inner gates that were for the castle itself.

Gregory had told Henry that preparations had been started at the castle for the new Queen. Fires were going to be lit in all rooms, and a special banquet was being readied for tonight's dinner. This would give all of them plenty of time to get settled in and refreshed.

Sir Thomas was directed towards Isadora's chambers, so he could get acquainted with where he was going to station himself. The bed chamber that was prepared for him was at the end of the hall from Isadora's. And he went there for a moment to drop off a few of his personal items from his pack. And splash some fresh water on his face. When he returned to the hall he was greeted by all of her ladies.

They were putting away items from Isadora’s trunks that had been brought up from the Royal carriage and wagons. Thomas bowed to the Ladies, and then posted himself outside the door. Hours had passed when a servant came up the stairs and informed him that dinner would be ready shortly. He opened the door and let the Ladies know that he would escort them down to the dining hall. Isadora had never come up to her chambers to change, he wondered what had kept her busy.

Isadora walked into the room and everyone stood, then bowed before her. "All hail Queen Regent." 

She nodded to them and took her place at the head table. There was an empty chair a few places down from her. Henry leaned close to Thomas so he could whisper in his ear.

"It would not be a good idea to publicly deny her."

Thomas had a confused look on his face as he looked at Henry. "What are you talking about, old man?"

"That seat was reserved for you, I suggest you put your arse in it."

Thomas nodded and hurried over to the seat at the head table. If there was one thing he learned about Isadora, it was not to keep her waiting. As soon as he took his seat a serving boy came over with a tray of meat for him to make a selection from. He pointed at a few cuts and the boy nodded. A few moments later a plate was placed before him that contained what he had picked, along with some green grapes, and a few selections of cheese.

Another serving boy came around and placed a hot bread roll on Thomas's plate. A Serving girl who smiled a little too much at Thomas filled his glass with wine. He smiled at her in return, but she lingered near him so he avoided eye contact with her.

Thomas instead turned his attention to the conversation around Isadora and the woman who was sitting between them. It seems that was the acting Regent until Isadora had arrived. So she was going over some of the important things that she felt Isadora needed to be aware of.

After the feast, lots and lots of wine had been consumed. Isadora finally placed a hand on his arm.

"Sir Thomas, would you please escort me to my new bed chambers."

Thomas placed her hand in the crook of his arm and made his way through the castle to her room. He pushed open the door and held it open for her.

"Shall I call for your ladies to assist you with your dress?"

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him inside the room. His forehead was pressed against his. "I want only you…"

He was breathing heavily, and he could feel his heart beating against his chest, it was all he could do to keep his hands on her arms. "You want me to help you with your dress?" He said just above a whisper.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Isadora pushed the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. It fell to the floor at their feet.

"Your turn…" she said against his lips.

Thomas deepened the kiss and began to pull at the laces at the back of her dress. Soon the top was loose and they both were tugging it free from her body. It joined his jacket on the floor. His hands sought her breasts, but before he was rewarded by her smooth skin… she smirked and grabbed his wrists.

"Tisk, tisk… your turn next." He tugged his shirt free from his leather pants and tossed it aside, she then rewarded him by letting his hands graze over her breasts. He slid his hands down to her skirt and pushed the heavy material down over her hips slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as the cool night air hit her skin.

He scooped her up and took her to her bed that was close to where a fire had been lit in the fireplace. He placed her feet on the soft fur rug and then kissed her softly.

"My turn." She said with a smirk as she undid the clasp on his belt, tossing it over with their other clothes. Then she slid his pants down his hips and to the floor. Thomas closed his eyes as he felt her fingertips run up his thighs. "Does that feel good?" Isadora asked in a low growl.

"Yes." Thomas whispered.

"Louder…" Isadora said as she pressed a kiss to the middle of his chest.

"Mmm..yes." he managed to say. His breathing was practically panting at this point. He placed his hands on her hips. 

She pressed a kiss to his neck, he felt her body against his. "Do you want me?"

"How could I not!" Thomas said, his hands were almost shaking from the want to touch her.

Thomas could feel the heat from her breath on his ear, "Lay back on the bed."

He opened his eyes, "But… but we can't."

Isadora placed a finger over his lips. "I will find a way. But I will not marry another."

Thomas kissed her deeply, then laid down on the bed. Isadora followed him to the bed, placing her legs on either side of his hips. Thomas inhaled sharply as he felt her skin against his. He closed his eyes, not wanting this to disappear. He had dreamed about this moment so many times that it has to be a hallucination.

Then he felt her roll her hips against him, a moan escaped his lips. This cannot be a hallucination, this has to be real. He opened his eyes and he placed his hands on her hips. Oh good lord, please let this be real!

Isadora slid his hands up to her breasts and she rolled her hips against him even harder. His eyes rolled back in his head. She took one of his hands and threaded their fingers together. She arched her back and continued to roll her hips at a hypnotic pace.

Isadora heard her own cries of passion starting to mingle with his as the pleasure was starting to build deep within her abdomen. Her breathing became ragged and she could feel the sweat rolling down her skin. As the pleasure was mounting she pushed herself down on him hard one last time, throwing her over the edge. 

Thomas cried out as he reached max pleasure at the same time she did. Isadora fell onto his chest, her hair sticking to both of their sweat-coated skin. Panting and clinging to each other they laid in each other's embrace, enjoying the sleepiness that was creeping over them.

Once Thomas was able to move he retrieves his shirt and a nightdress for Isadora. "I don't need you catching a cold on my watch."

"How can I catch cold if you are lying here next to me?"

"How can I do my job if I am sleeping in this bed keeping you warm?"

Isadora sighed, "Sleep with me for just a while then."

He placed his head on her stomach and smiled as she ran fingers through his hair. "As my Queen wishes."

"Hush now… I am not Queen yet. Now get some sleep."

Thomas pressed a kiss into her hand, "It's hard to sleep when the nights are long and full of danger."


	8. The Council Chambers

Isadora walked into her council chamber, she sat down and was introduced to the Chancellor, several Dukes, Counts, and of course the Royal Deputy. Isadora waved a servant over and sent a message to her Generals so that they could be present during this meeting as well.

"So that we don't overcrowd you, M'Lady, we will have the Cardinal, and the ambassadors from around the Realm join us after we break for mid-day tea.

Isadora let out a sigh and tapped a finger against her empty wine glass. "If I am going to be in here all day Mister Chancellor, I am going to need something stronger than tea."

"Right away, Your Grace." The Chancellor clapped his hands and servants stepped forward to pour wine and place refreshments on the table. Isadora smiled at the girl who poured the wine into her glass. The girl could not be a day over thirteen years old.

"Young lady, have you worked at the castle long?" Isadora asked her.

The girl curtsied to Isadora, "Yes, Your Grace. My mother works in the kitchen. I have been a personal servant of the previous Regent."

"Then you will continue to be mine as well."

"Thank you, M'Lady! My name is Ann."

"Keep my glass full to here." Isadora points to the middle of the glass, "And it will help my day go by faster. See if the kitchen staff has any of those little cakes from yesterday. I want those with afternoon tea. As far as tea goes I like mine strong and sweet." Isadora smiled at Ann. "And always remember, I am new here… so I am probably just as nervous as you are."

Ann smiled and hurried off to the kitchen to make sure everything would be ready for Isadora's tea and food requests. Also to make sure there was enough wine in the council room.

When Ann re-entered the room she topped off Isadora's glass, then took a seat behind her. That way she would be ready if Isadora needed anything. She folded her hands in her lap and started to go over the list of things she would need to remember for Isadora.

The men at the table were deep in conversation with their new Regent, getting her up to speed on the current affairs of the Kingdom. And then the topic of her marriage was brought up. She could not become 'crowned Queen' until she was married. The Chancellor did have a list of eligible men who were of noble birth. But when Isadora wrinkled her nose at him, he put the list away for a later date.

Isadora looked over at Thomas who was standing guard by the double doors, she waved him over. "Sir Thomas, would you fetch me the shawl I laid out on my bed this morning?"

Thomas nodded and left the room. Once the doors shut Isadora looked close to the Chancellor.

"I need to ask you a favor. Could you look into Sir Thomas's background for me? I was informed he was left at an Orphanage. But I don’t know where or when.” 

The Chancellor nodded, “And do we have the last name for him, Your Grace?”

Isadora wrinkled her nose, “No….”

He wrote down notes before closing the book, “I will look into it the best I can M'Lady.”

Just then Thomas returned with the item Isadora requested, and she gave a look to the chancellor that silently asked him not to mention anything about what she had talked to him about in regards to Sir Thomas. She draped it around her shoulders and then shot him a wide smile.

“Thank you, Sir Thomas.”

One of the Dukes stood, “I believe it is time to take a break and come back here after tea and refreshments.”

Isadora made eye contact with Thomas for a moment, “I believe I will take time to rest in my chamber for a while before I return for the second session.”

Ann stood, “I can go with you if you wish.”

“No… I mean, I will be fine resting on my own for a while. Thomas, I expect to see you at your post.” 

He nodded at her. Ann bowed to Isadora and returned to the kitchen to make sure that everything was in place for the afternoon’s refreshments. She wanted to have those cakes available for Isadora if she still wanted them. And her strong sweet tea.

Isadora let her fingers brush against Thomas's as they walked up the stairs together. He held the door open for her to her bedchambers, but he acted as If he was going to stay outside.

Isadora cocked her head to one side, "I thought I had sent clear signals?"

Thomas looked confused, "I thought you said you wanted me posted here?"

"In front of my council, I said that yes. But that is not what I meant." Her eyes slid down over him.

Thomas could feel the heat from her gaze. He swallowed audibly.

"Well, I am waiting…" Isadora said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Thomas walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "What did you have in mind?"


	9. Kiss me here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut**

Isadora stepped behind a divider screen to change. Its sheer material allowed Thomas a view of her silhouette. His eyes were fixed on her as if he were trapped in a spell. **  
**

She stepped out wearing a nightdress that had a slight up one side. It was tied tight at her waist. The silk material clung to her skin, Thomas reached for her but she batted his hand away, not harshly.

"I don't think I am going to let you touch me… till I tell you where… understand?"

Thomas nodded his head yes, unable to form words at the moment.

"Good, now… kneel before your queen." She sat on the edge of the bed.

Thomas dropped to one knee before her, the air between them felt electric. There was an underlying connection between them, a bond that would not be easily broken. He slowly looked up at her and knew she was in complete control. And honestly… he didn't want it any other way.

She placed her foot on his thigh. "Kiss me here." She pointed to the inner calf on her right leg. Thomas picked up her foot and pressed a kiss to her skin. 

"Now kiss here…" She pointed to a spot next to her knee. And he moved closer to her and pressed a kiss to her soft ivory skin. Isadora let out a breath that she had been holding, and a moan escaped her lips. Thomas moved to kiss her again on his own and Isadora closed her thighs on him, holding him in place. 

"Tisk, Tisk… you were not told to kiss the next spot. Now, what should I do to you?"

She ran her nails through his hair, the material of her nightdress was still hiding from his view what Thomas really wanted. But the sensation that she was in complete control was making him feel a warmth spread through him. His arousal was affecting every part of his body. His sense of touch was heightened… he could feel the slightest touch of her fingertips trailing electric pulses through him.

Isadora used her thighs to guide him closer to the bed, he was now kneeling on both knees, and at her mercy. His breathing was heavy, his heart was pounding sending extra blood flow all over his body. He kept his gaze locked with hers, she smiled and pointed at her inner thigh.

"Here."

She released him from her grasp and he pressed a kiss to her thigh, to his surprise she held him there again with her legs with his lips pressed against her. 

"Give me more…" Isadora's voice was dripping with desire, it was low and commanding.

Thomas smirked as he slowly slid his tongue over the skin of her thigh. Then playfully sunk his teeth into her flesh. As Isadora held him rightly in place with her legs. As soon as his teeth hit her skin, Isadora ran her nails over the skin of his shoulders.

"Oh you want to play naughty do you?" Isadora let go of him with her legs and leaned forward, "Lay on your back on the fur rug by the fire."

Thomas grabbed a pillow from the chair and laid down as instructed. When Isadora joined him she knelt beside him.

"I till not touch you, till you are begging for it." She held up the dagger she had behind her back and Thomas's eyes went wide. "Relax…" She took the blade and held it in front of his face. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life…"

"Good, now close your eyes and keep them closed till I say so." Isadora smiled at him as she kisses the side of his face.

Thomas closes his eyes, then he hears the sound of material being cut and ripped. He realized she was cutting his shit right off him. He smiled, she was wild and it was freeing for him. 

"Now, without me actually touching you… can you sense where my hand is?

"Over my stomach."

"Very good… now we just need to remove…" Thomas heard his belt buckle, then felt it slide down on either side of his hips, then his pants were pulled off. He was now lying on her fur rug completely naked with his eyes closed.

"And how about now? Can you tell where my hand is?" She saw him twitch below her hand, which was just hovering over him. "I take that as a yes…" Thomas was panting and sweat was firming on his skin, he needed to feel her… he craved her.

"My darling one… I don't know how much longer… please?"

Isadora leaned closer to him, he could feel the warmth of her breath against his neck, his skin better for her to touch him. "Are you asking or are you ready to beg?"

Thomas let out a growl, "I am begging for mercy… please… I need you…" Isadora covered his mouth with hers as she kissed him deeply. 

"I need to feel your hands on me…" Isadora said against his lips. Thomas untied her nightdress and pushed the silk material off her skin. It clung to her sweat-coated skin, he tossed it in the chair and kissed her once more. Their tongues finding each other.

Thomas rolled her onto her back, "Is this ok?" He asked her unsure if he was overstepping. She smiled and pulled his face down to hers wrapping her legs around his waist. Thomas ran one hand down her thigh to her ass, lifting her up as he thrust into her.

They both let out a deep moan of please at the same time. He used his other hand to move her leg up a little higher around his waist allowing him to press himself further. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Mmm...Thomas…" Isadora managed to cry out as waves if please would build and then crash over her over and over as he set a pace that seemed to drive both of them crazy with passion.

Thomas pressed his lips to her neck, then sank his teeth into her flesh… not hard but enough pressure to cause her to arch her back and take in a deep breath. Thomas could feel her start to clench and get tighter around him, getting close to the edge himself he thrust himself one last time into her hard.

Isadora crude out with pleasure, then clung to Thomas as he fell to her chest. They laid in each other's embrace for what felt like only a moment, but when Isadora looked outside her window the light had shifted to the afternoon light.


	10. Letter From home

The next few days fell into the same routine, Isadora would be trapped in meeting after meeting with members of the noble houses. Then afterward, she would drag Thomas into her bedchamber to help ease her frustrations from the day. He was becoming accustomed to this routine. It was no longer a surprise when her maid Ann would be dismissed for the night and she would leave the door slightly open. That was his queue that Isadora was ready for him to join her. This night he heard the slight splashing of water as she adjusted herself in the large copper tub that sat close to the fire. **  
**

He stood by the chair and his eyes lingered where the water obstructed her bare skin from view, just below her collar bone. Thomas swallowed audibly, took off his coat, folded it, and laid it on the chair. Isador’s eyes met his gaze.

“I am so exhausted, I might fall asleep in this bath.” 

He knelt down beside the tub and picked up the lavender soap that he had come to love the smell of. He rubbed it against a soft piece of cloth and then over her shoulders. He then rubbed his fingers over her shin, feeling the knots in her shoulder muscles he used his fingers to work them out. Isadora let out a sigh and leaned forward in the water, giving him more access to the sore muscles down her back.

He worked on the muscles lower, then he felt the temperature of the water, “Here, let me help you out of the water. It is starting to get cool.” Isadora stood in the middle of the tub, waiting for him to help her step over the rim. He reached for her and scooped her up in his arms.

“I am going to get the front of your shirt all soaked!” She said as he helped her tightly against him.

“I don’t plan on wearing it much longer anyway.” He set her feet down on a plush fur rug in front of the fire and began to run her damp skin with a towel. He finished by helping her dry her hair. He scooped her back up and carried her to bed, where he slipped her beneath the covers and kissed her on the forehead. “Get some much-needed rest, my darling one. I will lay with you awhile, then return to my post just outside your door… if you should need me.”

He took off his damp shirt and then crawled into bed next to her, she laid her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. He laid there holding her, daydreaming of all that he wishes their future could hold. Then he slipped from the bed, put back on his articles of clothing, and returned to his post just outside her door. He sighed and crossed his arms behind his back, standing watch over the one thing he held so dearly in his heart.

The next morning when Ann came to wake Isadora, her mistress seemed slightly unwell. Isadora was pale and seemed very tired. Concerned for her she quickly went to fetch Isadora’s Ladies. Thomas raised an eyebrow as all of them filed into the room, but shut the door in his face without so much as a ‘good morning’. As soon as Isadora saw all of her friends in the room waiting on her, she seemed to perk up slightly. But they all agreed that she seemed rather pale. They placed a breakfast request with Ann, who hurried off to fetch all the items that were being requested.

Isadora took one look at her plate of eggs and pushed it aside. She did take a bread roll from the basket and spread some butter on it while it was still warm enough to melt it. She took a few bites then set it aside. Her stomach didn’t feel right. So she took a few sips of her tea. She let her ladies help her get dressed and then headed down to see what the rest of the castle was doing.

“Today is actually turning out to be a little bit exciting… As it turns out a few of the noble houses from this kingdom and from your father’s are sending all of their eligible sons and daughters to a dance that is going to be held tonight in your honor.” Ann was excited as she handed Isadora a letter. It was from her father.

> _My Beautiful Daughter,_
> 
> _First let me say how much we all miss you around here. Your mother is beside herself with worry. Do me a favor and write her a letter when you can. In other news, as soon as this letter arrives, so will the news of all the noble houses sending their sons and daughters to your dance that is being held tonight. The noble houses all want a chance to marry off one of their own into the royal line. But just as I did when I married your birth mother, the choice is ultimately yours to make. You can marry for a gain, or you can marry for your heart. I chose my heart twice, and it never led me down a wrong path. That being said, you may choose with your heart, and still make a wise choice. So please, think wisely when it comes to who will share the burden of running a kingdom with you my dear._
> 
> _You Loving Father_
> 
> _King Tobias I_

Isadora had one tear fall down her cheek and hit the page. How did her father know exactly what she needed to hear at the exact moment she needed to hear it? She sighed and held the letter to her heart. Her family meant everything to her, she hoped that she could find some time to sit down and write her mother a letter. In fact, she would make sure that after the dance tonight that she had time to do just that.

Just then a trumpet sounded out by the gates. “Those only go off if there is someone Royal approaching.” Isadora strained her back and flooded her hands in front of her, ready for the guards at the doors to announce who had arrived. 

“Lord Stephen and Lady Alice Canterbury.” The guard said once their identities had been confirmed.

Isadora could not believe that her cousin’s from her birth mother’s side had come for a visit. She picked up her skirts and hurried toward the front doors of the castle. She flung her arms around each of them.

“I cannot believe you both are here! Are you here for the dance tonight?” 

They both smiled at her. “Yes we are cousins, but why are you were? We thought you would have been married off by now by your father the King.” Alice said.

Isadora cocked her head to one side, “I am Regent of Winter Kingdom, and once I am married I will become Crown Queen.”

Alice’s eyes went wide, “Oh, we had not heard that… Last we knew you were going to be Regent over the lands that were neighboring our home kingdom.”

“My Grandfather was King Winters.”

“That is right, I am so sorry for your loss.” Stephen said.

Isadora had noticed a change in Alice slightly, she would have to keep an extra close eye on them during their visit. Not all of her birth mother’s extended family had treated her well. And they had taken advantage of their elevated station once she had become Queen. She had even taken a few of her sisters in to live and be educated at the palace. And yet they still treated her like she was an outcast in her own family.

Isadora’s ladies helped with welcoming guests as they started to arrive in a constant flow shortly after she dealt with her cousins. She told her ladies she was going to go lie down for a while, but would be on time for the night's celebration. Seeing that she was the guest of honor, the party would not officially start without her.

Her maid Ann came in the room with a tray of fresh fruits, cheeses, and bread. She also had a large decanter of water flavored with some lemons and sugar. 

“You must try to eat something M’Lady. You need to keep your strength up if you want to make it through tonight's dance. Because if it is anything like the ones we have had here in the past, then guests will be passed out in the ballroom close to sunrise.”

Isadora hid a giggle behind her hand, she was liking her choice of a personal maid. She was feisty and had a kind heart. She seemed extremely loyal and willing to do anything that Isadora has asked her to do so far. And when she did catch Thomas climbing out of the Queen’s bed one morning, she said not one word to a single soul. 

Ann sat down at the table with Isadora. Other maids would not dare share a table with someone of royal blood, but Isadora was not the typical Queen. She didn’t treat Ann like she was trash, she treated her like a person who had feelings. Ann would be loyal to her till the day she died. She loved this queen. Ann poured them both a glass of sweet lemon water and pushed the plate toward Isadora.

“You have to eat something, M’Lady.” Ann tried to say in a stern voice, but since she was still just a teenager… it came out more amusing than it did authoritatively. 

Isadora took some of the strawberries and bit into one of them. "These are my favorite."

"I know M'Lady. Thomas told me." Ann smiled and began working on an embroidery project she had started a few days ago. 

Isadora tilted her head to the side and studied her young maid for a moment. "Tell me, Ann, how old are you?"

Ann wrinkled her nose, "I am seventeen." 

Isadora raised an eyebrow, "Will you be looking for a husband at the Dance tonight?" 

"M'Lady! I couldn't, it for Lords and Ladies. I am no Lady, Your Grace."

Isadora stood and went to a trunk that was sitting under a window. She opened it and took out a red dress. It was fairly plain but more exquisite than anything Ann owned. 

"This was never my favorite. And I believe we are both the same size. You will be stunning in this dress. Plus you will want to look proper as one of my Ladies now don't you. Think of all the noblemen who would love to marry one of the Queen's Ladies?"

Ann was almost in tears. She was so happy. "I cannot thank you enough, Your Grace." 

Isadora ate a few more strawberries, "Now… as one of my Ladies you have a big responsibility to keep all of my secrets."

Ann smiled, "I have not… nor will I ever tell a single living person about anything that has gone on within this room M'Lady."

"Good, now help me into that dress." 


	11. Shall We Dance?

Once she was dressed and her hair brushed till it shimmered, Isadora was ready to descend into the almost full ballroom. There were so many guests, that they opened doors out onto the balconies and out to the gardens. 

A servant by the door called out for everyone's attention, the musicians stopped playing. "Our Queen Regent, Isadora. Followed by her Ladies in waiting."

Isadora and her group of ladies walked through the double doors. Isadora took her seat at the far end of the room, as she walked past each group they bowed to her. Isadora took her seat on a throne that faced the large double doors that lead out to the garden. She nodded her head and the musicians picked right back up where they had left off. Everyone around the room slowly returned to either dancing or their conversations.

Yuridia, Gina, Dana, and Ann stood in a small group eyeing the men around the room. They had a few missions that night, find suitable husbands for themselves, and find a suitable husband for Isadora. All of them wanted to be the ones to choose their future King, it would mean that they would have a leg up above the other when it came to be in the Queen’s favor. Or so that is how they all thought, all except Ann. She was already in the Regent Queen’s favor due to being her personal Maid. 

“I believe that we will have better luck if we all split up. I will take the Gardens. Gina, you can take the balcony area. Dana, you can have that side of the dance hall. Ann, you can take that side.” Yuridia had always felt like the leader of their little group. And she didn’t much care for Ann. She felt like an outsider. The other ladies were all from wealthy families who simply didn’t hold any titles. So being Ladies to a queen had raised their station, and that of their families, quite a bit. Ann was simply a servant in a fancy dress as far as they all saw her. 

But, since Isadora had taken a fancy to her, the group would try their best to welcome Ann. Yuridia smiled and patted Ann’s shoulder, “I know this might seem a little overwhelming for you, but I have faith in you to keep your head held high and remember that we are representing our Regent Queen while we circulate.” Yuridia nodded at Ann and the other ladies, and the group went to their assigned areas to first search out potential partners for their queen, then also for themselves. 

Ann had come prepared and took out a small notebook. She took notes along with names and a short description of the men she wanted to present to Isadora. Unfortunately by the time Ann made it back over to Isadora, her mood was somber and she was clutching the arms of her throne. 

“Your Grace, are you ok?” Ann Asked as she took a seat at Isadora’s feet. She looked up at her Queen with a concerned look in her eye. Isadora didn’t say anything in response, but Ann followed her gaze. And out on the dance floor was Sir Thomas, dancing with a beautiful girl. 

Isadora swallowed audibly then looked down at Ann sitting next to her. “Were you able… to find yourself any matches?”

And held her notebook, “I have a list of men I would like to bring before you first M’lady.”

“Hush now, I want to find you a husband.” Isadora said, trying not to look up at Thomas. For the tears that threatened to fall might just run down her cheeks.

Ann noticed the damp look of Isadora’s eyelashes but didn’t mention it, “Well, there was one young bloke who asked me to dance.”

Isadora made a motion with her hand as if to shoo Ann away, “Be gone with you then. Find him and tell him you want to dance till your feet hurt.” Isadora smiled at her, “Tis an order not a request, off with you.”

Isadora waved over a servant who held a large jug of wine and pointed at the empty glass that sat at the small table next to her. “Oh and some fruit, cheese, and bread when you come back.” The young boy nodded and hurried off.

Gina came up to the throne and bowed before Isadora, so did the man standing off to the side. “M’Lady, I have someone I would like you to meet. He is actually a Duke from our home Kingdom. His father served under the King when they rescued you after you had been kidnapped as a young girl.” Gina smiled and took a step back.

Isadora looked the man over from head to toe, “Does he have a name or is it simply Duke?”

The man smiled, “You have spirit, that is good. We need a queen like that.”

“Yes but it makes it difficult to find a husband. Most men want a meek little bird out in public and a cat in the bedroom.” She stood and walked down from the throne, walked around him once before stopping just in front of him, “I, Duke, am a lioness at all times.” Then she returned to her throne. “I will add you to my dance card, but you had better have a name by then.”

The man smiled and bowed. “I look forward to our dance M’Lady.”

Gina smiled and left to go find herself a dance partner. Isadora sighed and stood from her throne, she was able to walk around the room, smiling and greeting her guests as she made her way to the exit. It had suddenly become hot and stuffy in the ballroom. She leaned against a wall in the hallway and breathed in the cool air.

A servant who had been passing by realized that it was the Queen Regent resting against the wood paneling and he rushed to her side, “Are you hurt, Your Grace?”

“No, I got too hot and needed some fresh air.” Isadora leaned on him for support, “Do you think you could help me to my room. I think I need to go lay down for just a moment.” The boy nodded and helped her all the way to her room. Isadora went to her bed and flopped down on it. She needed to close her eyes for just a moment.

The door to her room opened and Thomas walked in. “M’Lady, are you alright?” 

Isadora rolled over and looked at him. “I just got overheated.”

“I don’t believe that is the reason… You saw me dancing with someone.”

Isadora got up from her bed and looked at him sternly, “You know I am trying to see if there is a way that you and I can be together.”

Thomas fell to his knees before her, “And you know that we have to keep up appearances until then.”

“I am supposed to believe you… that you harbor no feelings for her.”

Thomas ran his hands up her dress and up her legs. When Thomas heard Isadora’s breath get caught in her throat, “I want no one but you… My Queen.”

Isadora kissed him, crushing his lips with hers. Then she pushed him back from her and walked from the room. Thomas trailed after her, trying to talk to her discreetly. But when he reached for her hand, she pulled back from him.

“We have to put on a show… remember.” Isadora said it paid dripping from her words. Ann saw Isadora and came rushing over to her. “I am alright Ann, I just needed some air.” She nodded at Thomas and headed back into the ballroom with Ann.

She was walking across the dance floor when she spotted the Duke that Gina had brought over for her to meet. So she decided to take him up on his request to dance.

Isadora tapped him on the shoulder, then the two of them headed to the dance floor where they proceeded to dance a Frary Dance. Isadora felt Thomas’s eyes on her. She stole just a moment to look over at him, he was indeed watching her. She recognized the anger in his eyes because it was the same feeling she had watching him dance with someone else. 

Isadora smiled at the Duke, “Have you decided to provide me with a name yet?”

He smirked as he took hold of her waist and spun her to one side and set her on her feet again. “Duke Justin McQuinn at your service M’Lady.”

As they performed the steps of the dance, Isadora raised an eyebrow, “McQuinn… I know that name. Dun McQuinn is one of my Generals.” 

“Yes, my uncle. My father and his younger brother both served under your father. My father is sadly no longer with us, but I thought it only fitting that I come and meet the Princess… Forgive me, I meant the Queen Regent... that my father helped save.”

“I am sorry for your loss. I am happy to have met you, Duke McQuinn. And thank you for the dance. I must excuse myself.” Isadora felt that overheated sensation again. So she waved Ann over. “Walk with me out into the garden.”

Ann walked with Isadora outside and away from all the crowds of people. “M’Lady, are you sure you are alright. I am sure after a little while, there will be so much wine consumed that no one would even notice if you slipped away.”

Isadora nodded at Ann, “I think I will take a seat out here for a little while, then retire to my chambers for the evening.” Isadora was enjoying the cool night air on her face when she spotted Dana coming her way with a tall man in tow. Isadora sighed, she really didn’t want to meet any more potential suitors tonight. She knew who she wanted to marry, now she just needed to find out how.

Dana smiled wide as she bowed before Isadora, “You are one tough lady to track down. And as one of your ladies, I should be better at it.” Dana giggled and tried to catch her breath from hurrying down the walkway. “Ok, I have a Count from the village here in Winter Kingdom.”

The man looked embarrassed, “M’Lady, Lady Dana… I was simply saying that I can count… not that I was a Count. I am not a nobleman at all.”

Isadora seemed amused by her Lady's slip-up, “Then how did you get in here?”

“I am the page for one of the guests, and Dana came up to me. I thought she was so beautiful.” He said.

Isadora smiled at Dana, she stood and patted her on the shoulder. “Add him to your list if you like him so much. He is all yours, Dana.” Isadora picked up her skirts and made her way towards the other entrance into the castle. She was headed for her chambers. She could hear Yuridia calling for her as she hit the bottom of the stairs. She held a finger to her lips indicating to the guards standing there to not say a word, they both nodded at her. Isadora took her shoes off and ran up the stairs.

She pressed her back against the door to her room and let out a breath she had been holding. She knew this night was going to be a disaster, but she had not imagined it going quite this poorly. She tossed her shoes down and sank into a chair. That is when she saw him, Thomas was standing over by the table holding a glass of wine for her.

Isadora motioned with her finger for him to come closer to him, “Kneel, leave the wine.”


	12. As You Wish

Thomas placed the wine glass down on the table and slowly walked towards her and knelt before her. But when he leaned toward her, Isadora put her foot on his forehead. **  
**

“Not so fast. I am still upset… I didn't like the way she looked at you. The way she touched you.” Isadora's voice got a tad lower, "Nor the way you touched her."

“How can you be upset when I saw you also dancing with that Duke?” Thomas said, enjoying her being in control once more.

“I am Regent, plus like you said…. We have to put on a show.” Isadora removed her foot from his forehead and placed it against his shoulder, then she held out a strip of black silk to him. “Use this to cover your eyes.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You want to blindfold me?”

“Your punishment will be that you cannot look upon me.”

Thomas tied the material so that it was covering his eyes, “As you wish, Your Grace.”

“Now, I am your Queen… show me how you would worship me.”

Thomas placed a hand on her leg that was on his shoulder. He slid his hand from her calf down to her slender ankle. He smiled as he placed a kiss to the soft skin on the inside of her ankle before slowly moving his hand up slightly and kissing her calf. He let his fingers dig into her pale skin, massaging out any tension she had.

“Mmm… you are off to a good start.”

He trailed kisses up her calf till he got to her knee, then he reached for the other leg placing it on his shoulder and giving it the same treatment. Starting at her ankle, then slowly working his way up to her knee trailing kisses as he went. When he had both of her legs resting against his shoulders, he let his hands slide down the outsides of her thighs pushing the material of her skirt out of the way. 

He moved her legs so they were resting on the tops of his shoulders, letting him lean closer to her, Thomas pressed a kiss to the inner thigh of her left leg, close to her knee. But as he held his lips against her skin, she felt him smile. Thomas sank his teeth into her ivory skin, causing her to inhale sharply as his teeth gripped the soft skin of her inner thigh.

He let go of her with his teeth, “Is that too much?”

Isadora clamped her legs around him, holding him in place. “I didn’t tell you to stop…” She was panting and her hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Thomas slid his tongue over the skin he had just had his teeth on, soothing it with a kiss. He then turned his head to the other thigh and pressed a kiss to the area just below her knee. He then playfully grazed his teeth over her skin, before biting down on her.

Isadora arched against the back of the chair, her fingers that were holding tight to the ornate wood were turning white. A low moan escaped her lips, it was almost like a growl. Thomas slid his tongue over the skin he had just had his teeth on, and returned his attention to her other leg, this time moving a tad bit higher. Isadora still has a grip on his head with her legs, one of her feet pressed into him between his shoulder blades, encouraging him on his sightless journey up her thigh. He continued to kiss, bite, then soothe with his tongue before switching back and forth between her legs. 

He reached the sensitive skin that was at the top of her inner thigh. His next move would be extremely intimate, he wanted to make sure she wanted him to proceed. Thomas held onto the outside of her thighs and bit her one last time before he pulled back slightly, as far as she would let him with the tight grip that she had on him with her thighs.

“Shall I continue?” He asked softly, letting the warmth of his breath fan over her skin.

Isadora tightened her grip on him with her legs, pulling him closer with her foot, “Don’t you dare stop…” She said breathlessly. 

Thomas grazed his teeth over the skin of her inner thigh, slowly drawing his teeth over her skin. Then he applied just the right amount of pressure with his teeth to draw a moan of pleasure out of her.

"More… I need more…" Isadora growled at him.

Thomas moved his attention to her other thigh, giving it the same treatment. He felt her move against him, felt her legs tighten around him. With his lips still pressed against her, he softly said, "Tell me what you want…" He pressed a kiss to her skin, "Tell me what you need…"

Isadora pulled him to her face, crushing his lips with hers. She trailed kisses along his cheek, and with her breath on his ear, "I want you… all of you. I need you… all of you."

He pressed a kiss to her neck, then bit her skin there too, causing her to inhale sharply. She growled in his ear, but he didn't listen. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and bit her skin.

Isadora pushed her hands under his shirt on his back and ran her nails down his skin. Isadora pulled her hands from his back and undid his belt. Thomas pulled her hips forward and as soon as she was done with the tie on his leather pants he thrust himself into her. This caused a moan to escape both of them. 

With the blindfold still covering his eyes, his other senses seemed heightened. His sense of touch most of all. His hands tightened on her hips as he felt her lips on his neck. When he felt her teeth lightly drag over his skin, before they applied the same amount of pressure that he had on her. 

He set a pace that had them both clawing at each other, he felt her start to tense and her breathing changed. Thomas knew she was close. That is when Isadora sank her teeth into his shoulder, biting down when the pleasure wave hit her. Thomas shuttered and held onto her hips. Taking pleasure in the pain.


	13. Kin to a Noble

A few days after the dance welcoming their new Queen Regent, life had begun to fall into a normal routine once again. Isadora sat at the table in her chambers enjoying breakfast with Thomas while Ann bustled around the room.

Thomas held a fresh strawberry to Isadora. She leaned over to take a bite from the sweet fruit, letting her lips brush his fingertips. He smiled as she did, he knew full well she had done so on purpose. 

Thomas pulled on his belt and jacket, then returned to his post out in the hall. He closed the double doors behind him. Thomas crossed his arms behind his back.

Ann pulled out a sealed letter from her skirt pocket. "M'Lady, I wanted to wait till we were alone to pass this along to you. It is from the Chancellor."

Isadora took the letter and broke the seal, unfolding it to read what was inside. 

> _My Dear Queen Regent,_
> 
> _I found the information you asked for. Sir Thomas was born right here in Winter Kingdom. A Miss Victoria who runs it now was able to find some papers. She said she owed it to you. It turns out that a nobleman dropped the child off with the head mistress at the time. His wife had died giving birth and he didn't want to care for the child alone. The child was raised by her till he began acting out as a young teenager. He was sent to King Tobias to train with military masters. That is all I was able to find out. Not the nobleman's name unfortunately._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _Chancellor_

"Oh Ann… it says that Thomas might actually be from a noble house right here in Winter Kingdom!" Isadora looked up at her maid and smiled. “All I need to do now is find this Noble house so that Thomas can claim back the noble title that is owed to him.”

Ann sat down at the other seat at the table and wasn’t shy about stealing a slice of fruit from the plate in the middle of the table either. Isadora allowed her to have breakfast with her when Thomas wasn’t able to stay. “M’Lady, if I may be so bold… but doesn’t he already have a title?”

Isadora cocked her head to one side, “What makes you think he already has one?”

Ann wasn’t sure how nobility worked fully, but she had an idea. “If he is a knight, that makes him ‘Sir’ Thomas… Isn’t that a title? Could you not reward his lands and a better title?” 

Isadora frowned, “It might seem that I gave him land just to marry him. But… if there were, let's say a reason for him to be rewarded. Then I could grant him lands and a title as Regent. Then he could publicly court me.” Isadora reached across the table and gave Ann’s hands a squeeze. “Thank you…”

“I didn't do anything M’Lady, you knew in your heart all along that is what you wanted to do.”

Isadora threw a hunk of bread at Ann, “Why you little…”

“Hey, someone has to clean up this mess. And that someone is me!” Both of them were laughing and enjoying each other’s company. When a knock at the door made both of them jump.

“Thomas, who is out there?” Isador called out towards the door. But there wasn’t an answer. “That is strange, he never leaves his post if I am in my room.” Isadora was making her way to the door when it was flung open by a man who she didn’t recognize.

“What is the meaning of this?” Isadora yelled, attempting to seem intimidating. 

The man tried to grab her, but she pulled back. So he forcefully grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. On the way out through the door she could see Thomas sitting up against the stone wall with blood pouring from a gash on his forehead. Isadora had hot tears streaming down her face. But she was pushed into one of the tower rooms by her assailant. 

“What do you want with me?” 

“Eventually I will get to slit that pretty neck of yours, and then we can out the ‘real’ Regent back on the throne.” The man yelled at her.

Isadora had heard rumors about these mercenaries that were spreading false stories about her, and tormenting any of her supporters that they came across. Isadora studied the man for a moment, “This is my birthright!”

“You nobility and royalty are always going on about that. ‘Birthright’ is just a fancy word that lets you take what is not yours!”

“Is she related to you?” Isadora asked as the man stepped closer to her. “The former Regent, should I have her killed for treason when this is all over?”

“Watch yourself, if we didn’t need you alive, I would kill you right here right now.”

Isadora reached for the knife that was always tucked into her belt, she placed the blade against her neck, “You need me alive, that is good to know. You take any more steps closer and I will do the job myself.” 

The man narrowed his eyes at her, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Isadora let the blade draw a small trickle of blood and the man stepped back. “Alright, I believe you, now put the knife down.” He said in a much calmer tone than before. Isadora put the knife back into her belt and using a bit of material from the long sleeve of her dress she stopped the bleeding on her neck. The man slammed the door close and Isadora sank to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

She could hear yelling from outside, then the clank of metal on metal as swords began to strike against one another. She tried to calm her breathing so that she could hear any words that were being yelled in the courtyard below the tower. From what she heard it sounded like her army was surprised, but they were on the winning side. She was not going to be able to relax until all of those men were dealt with. Then she would have the fun task of dealing with the former Regent. If she had anything to do with this… Isadora would see her hang.

“Isadora…” a whispered voice was heard at the door. It was Ann, Isadora was not sure if they would take her and harm her as well.

“Oh Ann, how did you escape?”

I am sorry M’Lady…. I could not stop them from putting you in here. I laid on the floor till the man left the room. He didn’t even notice me. No one notices the help…”

“Oh Ann, you know you are more than a servant to me!”

“I know M’lady.” Ann wiped a tear away from her cheek as she tried to work on the lock with two of her hairpins. When that didn’t work she hurried off to find something to break the lock with. Isadora covered her face with her hands, praying that when she opened her eyes this was all just a bad dream, and she was still in bed next to Thomas.

“Oh Lord… Thomas!” Isadora jumped up and ran to the bars, she looked down the hall as far as the darkness would allow her, she could not tell if the fighting had made it inside the castle or not. But she did realize that it was quiet outside. She ran to the window and looked out, wounded lay in the courtyard being tended to by servants. All of the tractors were being rounded up and sat down against one of the outside walls. Isadora jumped again when a voice behind her said her name.

“Isadora… did they harm you?” It was Thomas, Isadora ran back to the gate and placed her fingers on top of his through the bars.

“Oh Thomas, what we should be worried about is that wound on your head. I am fine.”

Thomas drew his sword and motioned for her to remain silent. Isadora nodded and stepped back from the door. She used the shadows to stay out of view but also keep an ear on what was going on outside of the castle as well. After what felt like an eternity Ann came back and opened the gate. 

Isadora threw her arms around her, “Oh Ann, I am so glad that you are ok. I was so worried.” Ann hugged her back, then they both made their way to the throne room. Isadora smoothed out her dress, and Ann tried her best with Isadora’s hair to calm it. Isadora took her seat on the throne and nodded her head. Two men were marched before her and shoved to their knees. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

One of the men refused to look up at her, and the other spit on the ground at Isadora’s feet. “You have no right…” The knight standing next to him hit him with the hilt of his sword. “Our only regret is that we failed.”

Isadora narrowed her eyes at them, “I am going to be Queen Isadora… And I will not hide, cower, or bend a knee to those who would go against what my grandfather wanted for his kingdom after he was gone. I want to preserve his legacy… You all think he never told me about Winter Kingdom? It was all he talked about when I was younger. I felt closer to this place than I did in my home, the castle I grew up in!” Several men around the room let up a cheer. “So it is for your own foolish decisions that you will hang, not for anything that I did following a King’s dying wish.”

The members of her court who were present in the Throne room clapped and cheered for their Queen. She nodded her head at the knights holding on to the two men before her, they were dragged off to prepare for their execution. Her hands were shaking so she kept them flat on the arms of the throne. 

Thomas stepped up and knelt before her, “I beg for your forgiveness, M’Lady. I failed to protect you and you were almost harmed because of it. I pledge to you that I will tighten security and add more guards both inside and out.”

“Have the wounded been tended to?”

“We are working on that M’Lady.” He said, meeting her gaze. The blood that had been on his face had been cleaned off and he had a bandage on the side of his head. 

“See to it that all who are wounded get the rest they need to before heading back to their posts.”

“I will see to it myself M’Lady.”


	14. Confession...

Isadora walked down the hall toward the council chambers, her hands were still shaking from the attack. An emergency meeting had been called to address the group of rebels that needed to be dealt with. Isadora took a deep breath, then walked through the doors, taking a seat at the table. She sat with an expressionless face, she was not going to let the rebels win by showing just how much it had affected her. **  
**

General Fin, who was overseer of the warriors stood and placed his hands on the table, “We need to find all of the rebels and take them out.”

General Henry of the Knights tossed a leather-bound group of pages on the table. “Here is a list of all of the men we captured from the…” He didn’t want to say kidnapping or murder attempt, “The invasion of our home. These folks have family and friends who might be harboring the others. Or with enough pressure point us in the direction of who might be.”

Isadora nodded, “You have my blessing to search these homes first. I do not want to go door to door breeding panic or more hatred toward us. I want to show them I am a strong leader, that we…” She made a gesture to include everyone in that room, “That we are a force to be reckoned with and will find those committing treason and punish them. That collectively we are strong, unshaken, and not backing down. I also want that bitch, the former Regent locked in the tower. She needs to be cut off from her supporters.”

After most people had left, Isadora asks the Chancellor if he will stay and talk with her a moment. He takes his seat again and all the others leave. 

Thomas pokes his head in from the doorway, “I will be right out here.”

Isadora places a hand on top of the elderly man’s hand on the table, “Please tell me you have found something else out.” But he shook his head no. Isadora let out a sigh, “Then what options do we have?”

He thought for a moment, “I would think that if you are dead set on him having a title and land, then you would need to grant it to him.”

Isadora would have to pen a letter to her father asking him for advice. He had married for love twice, and one was to a commoner. The person she had her eyes on did have a title, kind of. Being a knight was not something that most frowned upon. Isadora was overcome with the feeling of nausea. She thought this had passed, but here it is once again. She shook her head and finished the letter to her father.

“Make sure that a messenger takes this to my father right away. I don’t know what to do.”

He took the letter from her, “I believe you know what to do in your heart. Please don’t let some rumors around court sway you.” She nodded at him and he left her alone in the room.

Thomas entered the room to see if she was alright. Isadora looked up at him and he could see the worry on her face. “Are you alright?”

“Thomas, my love… I have a confession.”

He stopped her, “Wait… do you love me?” Thomas had a hopeful look on his face.

“Thomas, how could you not know!”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, “I don’t dare do what I want to do… in case we are caught.”

Isadora winked at him. “Meet me in my chambers tonight. I will show you how much I love you.”

“Wild horses could not stop me.” Thomas said as he kissed her hand and then left the room. She headed out into the garden. 

Isadora needed to clear her head and the garden always proved to be a good place to do that. She hoped that her father agreed with her. Because she placed a hand on her stomach, Isadora smiled slightly. It was still too early to be sure, but she had an idea as to why she was so nauseated all of the time.

She still felt bad because she didn’t get a chance to tell him about what she had been up to, but maybe it is better that she waits till she hears back from her father anyways. She inhaled the cool air and let it wash over her, bringing with it a sense of calm. Isadora needed to tell Thomas she believed there was soon going to be evidence of their affair.


	15. She Made A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut**

Thomas walked into her room, he spotted Isadora looking out the window. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Isadora tried to turn around but he held her in place. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, then her shoulder. Isadora leaned back into him, letting him trail kisses over her skin.

“You said you wanted to show me how much you love me…. But let me show you first. Let me worship you.” His breath fanned over her skin, goosebumps formed as one of his hands left her hip to trail up her back. He undid the laces on her dress letting it fall away. 

Isadora’s breath caught in her throat as he put pressure on her back and leaned her forward, she placed her hands on the table that was under the window. Thomas ran his thumbs over the small of her back as he placed both hands on her hips once more. “You have to try to stay quiet, we don’t want anyone to hear us…” He whispered into her ear, she felt the warmth of his body pressed up against hers. Thomas slowly slid his hands from her hips to her ribcage. He pulled one hand away, and when he brought it back to her skin, she could tell that he had to undo his belt.

She felt him pressed up against her, he was being gentle despite the position she was in. Her heart was racing, she was not used to handing over control to someone else. She dug her nails into the wood finish of the table and tried not to make any noise. Anyone walking below in the courtyard might hear them.

His breath was hot on the back of her neck, he rocked his hips into her, and all of a sudden she started to see stars. Isadora's vision started to fade as she felt the pleasure coil within her like a spring. His hips moved against her and she was panting from trying to remain quiet. One hand on her hip pulling her against him, and one hand slid up to her breast. Using her hands that were on the top of the desk, she pushed herself back against him.

As she felt his teeth graze her skin the coil snapped and pleasure waves rolled through Isadora. A moan escaped her mouth, but she could care less. She heard Thomas let out a low growl, trying to be quiet as he could. He released her hips and scooped her up, carrying her to bed.

After laying together in her bed for a while, Isadora rolls on her back and kisses him. "I have something to tell you."

Thomas kissed her lips and each cheek. "I am all ears."

Isadora took a deep breath, "I looked into your background. And I have some information for you. And there is one other pressing matter we need to talk about."

Thomas leaned up on one elbow, "What did you learn?"

"I learned that you were born right here in Winter Kingdom." She pulled the letter from a drawer next to her bed. "Here, read it."

The letter outlined his childhood. Being found in the forest after a nobleman dropped him off. He could be the father, he might not be. 

Thomas put the letter aside. "I know who I am." 

Isadora smiled at him, “Oh, and who is that?”

Thomas kissed her again, “I am a man who is madly in love.” Isadora let out a sigh and settled back into his arms. “I didn’t think we could have this. That it would be like this for us.”

“You don’t want more?” Isadora asked.

“Like marriage? I knew from the moment I fell in love with you, I knew that this would be all that we had. Even if you marry someone… I will always hold out hope that I would be welcomed in your bed. My Queen.”

“What if we could have more?”

Thomas kissed the back of her neck, “How?”

“Give me some time and I will have an answer for you.” Isadora closed her eyes and enjoyed him holding her. She hoped that her father would be quick with his response to her letter. Isadora really needed his advice. Not being able to just walk into his study and talk to him made her miss him even more.

Two days later she had a response handed to her by a servant. Isadora leaned against a wall to hide in the shadows as she read her letter. She didn’t need anyone to see her reaction as she read it.

> _My Dear daughter,_
> 
> _I was delighted to get your letter. I can honestly tell you that a marriage that feels like a business arrangement is not what I had in mind for you. I always wanted you to be able to marry for love. That being said, I know you will make the best decision for your Kingdom. Remember that who you bring into the marriage is also being made a leader. Choose someone you know will be your partner in all things. Your mother sends her love. Toby said he misses his big sister. A visit might be in order sometime soon._
> 
> _Your Loving Father_
> 
> _King Tobias I_

Isadora wiped the tear from her cheek, she missed her family. Her father had confirmed what she was already feeling. Thomas showed signs of being a good leader on the battlefield. She nodded her head as she made her decision. Isadora took out a small piece of paper and wrote a note to the Chancellor asking him to meet her in the council room.

Isadora sat down at the table and waited for the Chancellor. She wishes she had eaten something, she was feeling the twinge of nausea once more but pushed it aside. When the Chancellor entered the room, he had a hopeful look on his face.

“I am guessing by the lack of other council members that this is about the private matter we have been working on.” He patted her hand that sat on the table, “Don’t look so pale my dear, we can sort out anything that comes our way.”

Isadora took a deep breath. “I need you to schedule my Coronation.”

“That can only take place once a marriage contract has been signed.”

She slid a small slip of paper to him, “I have made my decision.”

The Chancellor took one look at the name and folded it back up, “Are you sure?”

“My father married for love, twice. All I have ever wanted was to marry for love.” She paused, “I can do the same and still provide this Kingdom with a leader who will stand by my side, who will fight for this Kingdom I have now started to truly feel like I am a part of. This is my home, and I would never do anything to harm it.”

The Chancellor nodded, “Just the answer I needed. You are ready, Your Grace.” He bowed to her, “I will schedule your coronation the moment the contract is signed.”

He turned to leave the room, “Does he know yet?”

Isador smiled and shook her head no. That would be the next person she needed to talk to.


	16. News to Share

Isadora looked over at Ann from where she was laying on the bed. “Ann, can I ask you something?”

Ann stopped dusting for a moment and turned to look at Isadora, “M’Lady, you already know you can ask me anything.”

Isadora got up from the bed and paced the room, “I… I believe I might be. I don’t even know for sure yet… but I feel like I need to tell Thomas.”

Ann put her hands on her hips, “Out with it M’Lady, are you going to tell him about the baby now or later?”

Isadora stood with a shocked look on her face, “Yo- you know?”

Ann laughed softly, “Of course I did. You have a fullness to your figure now, and with the way you and Thomas have been going at it lately, it is no wonder.” Ann smiled. “Am I the first one you told?” When Isadora nodded yes, Ann threw her arms around her. “M’Lady! You honor me.”

“You know all of my secrets.” Isadora hugged her back. “Do you happen to know where Thomas is right now?”

“The last time I saw him, he was having a meeting with some of the other knights and the warriors to go over security for your Coronation that will be happening soon.” It then sunk into Ann what the coronation meant, “Wait… if that is already being scheduled…. Does that mean we have a signed marriage contract?”

“Not yet, that is what I need to talk to Thomas about.” Isadora smiled and left the room heading for the throne room. She could hear voices coming from the room, but as she entered they all bowed and started to leave, “Sir Thomas, can I have a word with you?”

Thomas nodded his head to the other knights in the room, “I will meet up with you all later. Maybe we can share a pint or two and finalize our plans.” Once the men had all left the room, he turned to Isadora, “Your Grace.”

She was too excited to share with him her news, before she could even mention the marriage contract she asked for his hand, “Your hand Sir Thomas, can I see your hand?”

He took a step towards her and she placed her hand on her stomach, “I believe I need to talk to you about something…”

His face was hard to read at first, then he slid his hand across her stomach. “Is there a… does this mean we have a child on the way?” She nodded her head yes, Thomas kissed her without a care that someone could walk in and find them.

“I also need to talk to you about a marriage contract.”

His face turned somber, “I figured a contract had been signed since we are planning your coronation.”

“The contract still needs to be signed, by you.”

Thomas took a step back from her, “From me?”

Isadora took his hand in hers again, “Unless you don’t want me.”

Thomas fell to one knee before her, “I would be honored to stand by your side.”

“You know this will make you a King?” She asked him, making sure he understood.

Thomas nodded at her, “I know that with you by my side I can do anything.” He kissed her again, “Does this make us betrothed?”

“Not until you sign the contract. Then you will be crowned king the morning of our wedding.”

Thomas smiled, “Our wedding… I never thought I would hear those words.” Thomas fell to his knees and kissed her stomach, “And a child. Thank you, Isadora. Thank you for bringing so much into my life.”

“Come with me, the Chancellor should have the contract done by now.” Isadora walks with him to the council room.


	17. Queen

Ann dressed Isadora with care. It was the morning of her Coronation and it was extremely important that she looks the part of crowned Queen, and not just a Regent anymore. Isadora smoothed out the skirt of her dress, she then turned and gave Ann a hug. **  
**

“Thank you for always being there to help me.”

Ann told her to stop fussing or she would mess up all her hard work on the dress. The two of them made their way to find the other Ladies. They were standing around a chessboard, names had been placed around the pieces and they were moving them around the table. Isadora raised an eyebrow at them, curious as to what they were doing.

“The dark pieces are the men, the ivory ones are the women. We are taking guesses as to who will marry who next.” Yuridia said. Isadora noticed that her ladies were not paired up with anyone on their little game board. She had hoped that they would all find husbands by now.

“I would like to see the four of you married off at some point. You all would still be my ladies, and always have a place here at court, but you could have families and know the happiness that can be in a marriage.”

“We can’t all go off and marry handsome knights…” Dana said as she smiled at Isadora to let her know she was only teasing her.

Ann realized that it was getting close to the time when they should all be in the chapel. “Let’s not waste any more time, we have a Queen to crown.”

They walked through the courtyard and made their way to the castle chapel where the ceremony was going to take place, then in less than a week Thomas would be crowned, and they would be married. She could not believe that time had flown by so fast. Just then a small boy threw his arms around her waist, she looked down to see the top of her little brother’s head.

“Toby! If you are here that means…” She looked up to see her father smiling at her.

“Did you think I would miss this? Your mother is already inside, but I had to let Toby get some energy out.”

“Toby, you have to be a good boy and stay quiet. Then later you and I can go play, how does that sound?”

Toby shook his head yes, gave his sister one last hug then ran back to their father. As the King and little Prince made their way to the chapel everyone bowed and welcomed him to Winter Castle. Isadora smiled proudly as her people welcomed her father and brother. She really did feel like home here.

The large double doors to the chapel were closed after King Tobias was inside and Isadora was out in the hall getting ready to walk in. She took a breath to steady herself, then she nodded at the guards who opened the doors. Everyone in the chapel bowed to her as she entered. She made her way up to the Altar where the Chancellor and the Bishop were waiting. She stood at the bottom of the steps and faced her people.

“Today we have all gathered to crown Isadora. She will now be known as Queen Isadora. She brings with her the hope of a new era in our small kingdom. She has shown that she has embarrassed us as her people, that Winter Kingdom has become her home. Therefore, we all need to think of her as our Queen.” He picked her crown up off a pillow and held it over her head. “God Save the Queen, long may she reign!” He placed it on Isadora’s head and the entire chapel began to clap. Though her eyes welled up with tears, she managed to keep control over herself not to start crying happy tears. She would wait until all eyes were not on her. She took another calming breath.

“I will rule to the best of my ability, and I will always have the good of the kingdom at heart. I am honored by your love and support. I already feel like this is my home…” Isadora looked at Thomas who was standing close to her father, “This was always meant to be my home.”

The crowd clapped against and bowed as she made her way out of the chapel and to the throne room. There her close friends and family, plus the members of the council would gather to celebrate. Out in the main courtyard of the castle, food, games, and entertainment for those who had gathered for her coronation had been set up.

Sitting on her throne, Isadora looked over at the empty one next to her and smiled. She held up a hand signaling a guard to get everyone’s attention. The room grew quiet and everyone turned to look at Isadora, she stood and walked to the edge of the steps. 

“I would like to thank you all for celebrating this day with me, but I would also like to announce that in less than a week's time we will be crowning our King and also having a wedding.”

The crowd shared a happy cheer, “And who is to be our new King, Your Grace?” A voice rang out from somewhere in the crowd.

Isadora held out her hand to Thomas, and he joined her at the top of the steps that lead to the thrones. “Sir Thomas has accepted the terms of our wedding contract, and has honored me with a betrothal.”

The knights who were present gave a rounding cheer for one of their own. Her father, King Tobias smiled and joined in with the cheers of delight. Isadora and Thomas walked to where her family was standing, her mother gave her a hug.

“King Tobias, Queen Jade, and of course Prince Toby… It is so good to see you all again, Your Graces.” Thomas said as he bowed to each of them.

Her father shook his hand, and her mother gave each of them a hug. “No reason to be so formal Thomas. We are all going to be family soon.” Jade said as she smiled at the couple. Toby ran off to find other children to play with. “Stay close my little love.” Jade called after him.

Tobias kissed his daughter on the cheek, “I am glad to see I have influenced you, in more ways than just your political standings.”

Isadora wanted to tell her mother and father that they would soon be grandparents, but she wanted to wait till after the wedding. She didn’t need to start a scandal the moment she was crowned. 

Thomas leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Make sure you stay off your feet as much as you can, and you should eat something.”


	18. The Duke

It was the day before Thomas’s Coronation and their wedding. Thomas took a walk through the garden, where he knew Isadora liked to spend a lot of her time when she needed to clear her head. He also found this area to be good for his troubled mind. Thomas was not worried about his marriage with Isadora, he knew they both loved each other and could battle anything that came their way. But he hoped that he was able to live up to the example that she was already setting as queen. **  
**

He stopped at the water’s edge and took a deep breath in, the scents of decaying leaves and wet earth filled the air by the water's edge. He remembered doing a lot of fishing when he was younger and let the memories wash over him. Thomas then let his thoughts wander to his child, it was too early to speculate on if it was a boy or a girl, either way, he could see himself bringing them down here to the water to teach them how to fish. And as they grew old enough, hunt, and defend themselves. He never wanted his child to know what he went through not having a mother or father in their life, he promised himself and his unborn child that they would never know that pain.

He picked up a smooth stone and tossed it, skipping it across the water. The ripples disturbing the smooth mirror-like surface, and he turned to walk back into the castle. A man, a noble that he didn’t recognize stood at the top of the stone stairs that lead down to the garden. Thomas nodded at him as he walked by. The man’s gaze followed Thomas all the way into the castle. 

The man used a shaky hand to unfold the letter he had gotten from the woman who ran the orphanage. She informed him that he needed to make a visit to the castle and that his son was there. She knew that he had given up the child that he had with his mistress. He could not have his wife find out about their love child. And when the girl died in giving birth to the baby, he had no other choice but to take him to someone who could give him a life not full of hate and resentment. The man had heard that a boy, around his son’s age, left Winter to become a knight in training for King Tobias, he thought he would never see or hear from the boy again. 

He was directed to the garden to find Thomas, but he overheard a maid say that Thomas was the man who the Queen had chosen to marry. The man lost all courage he had for walking up to Thomas. The man, who was a Duke, used his cane to walk to the water’s edge where Thomas had been standing, he thought about all the missed out on memories of teaching him things as he grew up. He turned to leave when a guard stopped him and asked if he needed directions because he seemed lost.

“I was here to meet…” He didn’t want to say ‘son’ because he had lost the right to call Thomas that. “Someone, but I believe I was given false information.” The Duke said as he made his way slowly back up the steps.

“If you need directions, just let me know. I know almost everyone here. And being the Queens General of the Knights… I can find out who they are if I don’t know already.”

The Duke nodded at the knight and wandered back to the main courtyard. He would attend the Coronation and the wedding tomorrow, being a nobleman of Winter, he got an invitation to both. Due to an illness, he was unable to attend the one for the Queen. He might have recognized her if he had. But instead, when a young beautifully dressed woman asked him if he needed any assistance, he assumed she was one of the Queen’s ladies.

“Thank you, my dear, but I am just here to make sure that I don’t miss out on tomorrow’s activities.”

She raised an eyebrow, this man must not know he is talking to his Queen. “Are you staying at court tonight?” He nodded yes. “Then let me ask for someone to help you to your rooms here. If you don’t have an apartment at court, we can set you up with a lovely room.” She waved over a servant who bowed to her, “Find him a suitable room for the night, and escort him there.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” The young man bowed to Isadora. Causing the Duke to realize just who he was talking to.

The Duke cleared his throat, “I am so sorry, Your Grace. I didn’t know who you were, I meant no offense.” 

“None was taken, please enjoy your stay at Court.” Isadora picked up her skirts and made her way into the same door that Thomas had gone through. They both had a meeting with the chancellor to sign the marriage contract before tomorrow. It would give Thomas an estate, and a title. This way he had something to pass along to their heirs if they had more than one child. It had taken a few days of back and forth between Isadora and the Chancellor before it was finally agreed upon, and with no time to spare since tomorrow was the wedding.

Isadora entered the Chancellor’s office, she watched as Thomas signed his name to the contract. 

He looked up at her and smiled, “I am all yours now.”

“And I am yours. Tomorrow we stand before God and make it official.” Isadora and Thomas walked arm and arm through the courtyard. It felt strange to be able to be affectionate with him out in public, but with their announcement of the wedding, it was only natural to see them this way.

Thomas stopped before her door, “I believe that I should sleep in my room tonight. Since tomorrow is the wedding and all.”

Isadora placed a hand on her hip, “When did you decide this?”

Thomas kissed her, “It is just one night my love. We both need our strength and energy for tomorrow.” He knelt down and kissed her stomach, “And you are carrying for this little one all on your own right now.” 

She pulled him up to meet her lips again, “Don’t do that out here, if someone guessed that I was with child already…” 

Thomas kissed both of her cheeks, “I know… but soon we will be able to share our news with the whole kingdom. But before we do, we should tell your parents they will be grandparents.”

“Hush now, we will. I will miss you tonight, but tomorrow I know will take a lot out of us both.”

Thomas pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply, crushing her lips with his. “Sleep well.” He walked down the hall to his room. 

Just as Isadora was able to head into her room, Henry came out of the shadows. “Your Grace, I will be on watch until you name a new queen’s guard.” 

Isadora nodded at him and went inside her room. She knew that if Henry had overheard the conversation she had with Thomas, he would keep it to himself. He was not the type to spread around gossip. She might leave him as her Queen’s guard since there were not many that she could trust like that outside of Thomas and Ann. As a royal, you never knew who was your friend and who was your foe. And she didn’t want to find out the hard way not to trust someone.


End file.
